


Secret Pleasure

by AmberAsh



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberAsh/pseuds/AmberAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be a shame to let go of such an opportunity.  'After all, it's my secret pleasure...'</p>
<p>Ren x Masato</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Pleasure

Secret Pleasure

The golden rays of the sun streaming through the little gap between the curtains stirred a certain bluenet up. He stayed in the bed for a while longer, thanks to the exhaustion resulting from the previous night. The morning breeze was warm and had a sort of comfort that made him want to sleep in, except he couldn't do so since he had work piling up at his workplace.

Gingerly, Masato sat up in bed, careful not to wake the other up. The discarded clothes on the floor, the light red marks on his body and the soreness of his lower half; all reminded him of the heated yesterday night. Sighing, he reached for his crumpled yukata and pulled it over his body. On realizing how strong he reeked of sweat and sex, taking a shower became his priority task.

Getting off the bed, he planned a schedule in his mind. Last night's abrupt romantic interlude would definitely make him lag at work today. It was fine, he thought, to have passion filled nights now and then. But they didn't meet each other often nowadays, thanks to the huge workload and contrasting timings at work.

Masato was usually the more composed one among the both of them but yesterday, he sort of gave in to the heat. And he knew he would have to bear the consequences today. He sighed inwardly at the thought and made his way towards the bathroom.

Except, he could not reach there.

Something caught him in his tracks. Something rare, blissful and well, sexy.

There before him lay his lover, naked under the sheets, in deep slumber. The sight before him was so inviting that he moved towards it, almost unconsciously, as if spellbound.

Ren slept peacefully, like he had no care in the world. The sunlight seeping through the curtains made his golden locks gleam, illuminating his being dimly, making him look almost surreal.

"How can a perverted tease like you look so angelic in sleep?" The bluenet wondered aloud as he settled down at his lover's bedside.

Caressing his warm cheek, Masato gathered stray bangs from the side of his lover's face, carefully tucking them behind his ear. The action made Ren tense up as he drew in a rather sharp breath. The bluenet repeated the action several times which drew the same reaction from his partner. Then, the realization dawned upon him.

"So you're sensitive there, ne?" Masato chuckled, making a mind-note about it for future references. "Although it's a surprise that even you can be sensitive."

Ren stirred in sleep which made the bluenet withdraw his hand. Next what he noticed was a smirk on the blond's pretty face.

"Teasing me in your dreams, aren't you?" Masato frowned.

"But I've got used to it already," he continued with a slight red dusting his cheeks, "...maybe, like it as well."

Ren stirred again.

"You'll wake up eventually," The bluenet whispered, smiling at his sleeping lover. "And again, I'll be caught staring at you."

He remembered the numerous times he had been caught doing so.

"And again, I'll be denying the fact." he sighed. But, Masato decided to continue it anyway. Such a sight was rare and it would only be a shame to let go of such an opportunity.

'After all, it's my secret pleasure...'

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on November 25, 2011
> 
> A/N: Next on the list: The Awaited Christmas.
> 
> Reviews and constructive criticism will be appreciated. ^^


End file.
